Sonny With A Chance of Eavesdropping
by iOutspoken
Summary: “Hey, Cutie” said a deep, unfamiliar, not Chad voice. I felt rough hands on my shoulders. I looked up and in the dark night all I saw was a dark silhouette just barely looming over me. My first and only reaction was to scream. So I did. Channy :
1. Sonny With A Chance Of Shampoo

_Authors Note: Hey readers :) This is my very FIRST fanfiction and I'd really love to hear from all of you. I'm not sure whether to continue this or not, But I'm going to need your guyses opinions. Thanks so much. - iOutspoken_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. _My own scream just woke me up. Wow._

_Aww crap. It_ _looked like I had wet myself when really I was in a puddle of my own sweat. _

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I was having that dream again, the dream where Chad Dylan Cooper or "Chad Dylan Pooper" as Nico and Brady called him rejected me for Portlyn.

"Girl what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Tawni.

She wasn't spooked by my screaming anymore. I only scared her the first week I was having the dream..seems like she's grown immune to the constant screaming.

"Shh! shh! Nothing, uh, nothings wrong Tawni, trust me."

_I didn't need the whole cast to barge in and wonder what the hell was wrong with me. I had told her the same thing for the past week._ She raised her left eyebrow and continued to very carefully fluff her blonde curls in front of her vanity.

"Whatever" she said deflated.

_For about a week I've been having variations of the same pathetic dream. It was dumb too, it didn't even make any sense, clearly I DON'T have feelings for Pooper. I mean, despite of his sparkly eye, yeah one of them I know, and his soft, blonde hair. There was nothing special about this guy. Every time I've tried to even get close to him, he kills the moment with a sarcastic remark. There's always something to criticize about So Random. At this point I don't even care about him or what he thinks, So Random is the #2 top rated show in America….right behind Mackenzie Falls. The point is this dream was all wrong. Portlyn? Really Chad?Really? She could have him if she wants, I don't care. Not one bit. Even though he can be really sweet, and even though he always smells great. I still don't care though. Not at all._

"**I am Sonny Munroe and I don't need some conceited soap star in my life"** I whispered. _If only I could convince myself that…_

I got up and stretched.

"Gross"I mumbled to myself.

It really did look like I wet myself.

"I'll uh, I'll be right back" I said to Tawni.

Not to my surprise though she didn't respond. She seemed mad at me. _Whatever_,_ my skinny jeans and t-shirt were damp so I have to change in case I see him. By him I mean Marshal. Definitely Marshal.. _

I peeled off my sticky clothes and left them in a damp pile in my dressing room. I picked a random pair of jeans and another tee from the costume room and I put them on.

_Hmm.._I thought_, this would be a great idea for a skit..girl drowns clothes in her own sweat, must change quickly before her friends see her and accuse her of peeing herself_.

I chuckled to myself. Anybody walking by would've thought I was a crazy person because I was sitting in a room alone laughing to myself. It shouted "freak" but I didn't care. Laughing always made me feel better.

"Looking good Sonny, you don't need him!" I practically yelled into a mirror in the hall.

I skipped down the hall into the studio cafeteria. _Alright, alright, so the food was crappy and stale and the room kind of smelled like mothballs but I always found comfort there. Nico and Brady called me over as soon as I walked in and I sat down relieved, into my comfort zone. When I was with my brothers, Chad was the last thing I thought about._

We laughed and talked about future skits, silly costumes and about how much we "all" hate "The Falls." Then it dawned on me..

"Hey where's Tawni?" All I got was an awkward silence. "Umm...hello?"

"Oh um yeah, she's uh, I just remembered I've got to go wash my toes...Bye!" Nico got away smoothly but before Brady could come up with some crap excuse I grabbed him by his crisp polo shirt's collar and I, with my most threatening tone asked

"Where's Tawni?" The "ni" at the end of Tawni came out a little high pitched. I was shocked at how poisonous my words sounded.

"She, uh, she…" Brady wouldn't look me in the eyes, he hesitated before looking down at his shiny sneakers and saying

"She's going around interrogating anybody she can find…"

"About…"I pushed.

"Uh, you know she loves you and you guys are best friends right? I mean she trusted me not to tell you what she was doing…" He whispered nervously

_This was how he was gonna tell me? Okay, two could play at this game_. I grabbed my chocolate pudding cup and I pulled open the collar of Brady's shirt.

"I've got artificially flavored pudding and I'm not afraid to use it. Full. Story. Now." I threatened.

Brady told all. Along with the useless fact that he had never liked pudding growing up and that the only flavor he could tolerate was pistachio. Tawni was going around from studio to studio asking people what they had done to me and why I was acting so weird. _Honestly, I'm really not a violent person, I never have been and I never will be, but right now I feel like punching someone in the face_.

I breezed pass the set of Mackenzie Falls, I doubted Tawni would be there, I mean really she hates every single person on that show ; Even the stage crew But then I heard a loud, very familiar voice as I walked past Chad's dressing room.

"What did you do to her!?" yelled the screechy voice

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled a deeper, manlier voice.

"Sonny just hasn't been the same recently, and the only possible reason here is you!" Yelled the voice I now recognized as Tawni's.

"Look, Blondy, I'm only gonna say this once, what the heck would, me, the greatest actor of our generation be doing on the set of "So Random"?" said the previously manly, now annoying voice. It was Chad.

I creaked the door open just enough to see Chad from his left side, sitting cockily on a directors chair and just enough to see Tawni standing waving her arms around. She looked furious.

"Look, "Blondy", she made air quotes for that last part, "You like Sonny and Sonny likes you……

_I gasped. Loudly, too loudly, luckily though the imaginary smoke coming out of Tawni's ears interfered with her hearing._

Do you guys think I'm a complete moron or something? You two are more obvious than the endings to the episodes of Mackenzie Falls! Would you just deal with each other already!?"

_I watched anxiously, for Chad to respond I could tell Tawni mentally praised herself on that diss. It was a good one… I'd have to use it sometime._ She half smiled and then returned to the cold anger that had taken over her face_._ Chad sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _It was once in a blue moon when Chad Dylan Cooper looked more like a vulnerable little boy than an arrogant jerk._ He didn't speak and neither did she. He ran his fingers through his hair again, really slowly this time though, as if he were trying to make time. After a while he finally spoke.

"I don't know where the hell she is and whether she wants to come or not but tell her to wait outside the studio tonight at 9. You losers can't come though." He said in an even, serious tone.

"Yaaaaaaay! She's gonna be so happpyyyyyy!" Tawni clapped and squealed in delight; to my embarrassment.

"Do you really think so?" He said in a curious tone

Tawni shrugged and started to make her way to the door.

_Typical Tawni to giggle and leave Chad on a cliffhanger. Poor ,sweet, arrogant Chad._

_At this point I didn't really care though. I was going to be with Chad Dylan Pooper. Alone. And he hadn't picked Portlyn to hang out with tonight. He picked me._

I ran out of there as quickly as I could and casually laid down on the prop rooms couch as if I hadn't heard a thing. Tawni walked in whistling a happy tune, she said a quick "hi" and continued on her way towards her vanity table. She opened her mouth to tell me what I'm sure I'd already heard "on accident" but I had already started daydreaming.

_Alison Sonny Munroe Pooper… Alison Pooper....Alison Munroe Pooper…..Sonny Pooper. I mean Cooper dam nit Nico! Sonny Cooper. It had a nice ring to it._

"So uh does this look okay?" I asked Tawni as I crept out of the costume room.

I was wearing the same dress I wore in the "So you think you can pee-pee dance?" skit. I just took a shower and I used some of Tawni's shampoo. I hope she doesn't notice… it smells kind of…expensive. I hope Chad likes it. Along with the dress of course.

_It was pretty cute once you forgot about the skit, besides it was blue, like Chad Dylan Coopers (Yes Cooper) always confident eyes. Blue had pretty much become my favorite color. Blue the color of the sky on a June morning, or blue the color of the tranquil ocean. Blue was a symbol of relaxation of happiness. If the "don't worry be happy song" had a color it'd be blue. If Chad were a color he'd easily be blue. Not just one shade though. He'd be baby blue for when he smiles his sincere smiles, when he really cares…when he feels vulnerable. I love that smile. The smile he gave to me when I was "injured" during musical chairs….the smile he used to try to cover up how he really felt when I gently lifted his arm off of my shoulder and told him that our fake date was over. He'd also be a dark, metallic-y blue. Like the kinds of blue you see on blueberries, that blue would be for when he was his usual cocky, jerk, charming self. The dark blue would serve as his shell. The shell he used to cover up his sweet, open side. The shell he'd put on to diss me when we passed each other in the studio, or the shell he'd tried to use during our fake date. The shell he'd wear on the set of Mackenzie Falls or the shell he'd rarely open up to the "randoms". The shell I'm sure I could break through if he'd let me._

"Oh god, Sonny you look worse than.. oh whoops! I can't think of anybody you look worse than." Said Tawni sarcastically.

"Oh, uhmm , I'll go change.." I said in a sad tone

_Tawni noticed she hurt me. A flicker of guilt passed over her face and she looked sincere, until she looked at the reflective screen on her phone. Nothing made her happier than her own reflection. Everybody has their own source of happiness. You know ..the little things. I feed off of the energy I get on stage in front of the live studio audience. I love making the people that got me here laugh. That's my reflection._

"Aw, Sonny I'm sorry, I'll help you, I know how much tonight means to you...And to me. Actually we should go over bite, wipe, and gloss a few times seeing as how I got tonight for you…maybe you could shampoo my hair later." She said as she got up off of her mirror vanities chair and came over to me.

"Tawniiiii please can we just get this over with...I don't want to be late." I said in an off tone.

_What I meant was...I can't be late I need to be there. I didn't need Tawni to hear the pleading in my voice though. She was milking this enough already, as is._

"Here try this on, try this on and put this over the red one." demanded Tawni.

"Okay, Okay I'm going!" I said in a rushed tone.

_To be honest I was pretty aggravated. Don't tell her I said this but pretty much __**all**__ of the clothes Tawni was lending me were a size __**too big**__. I didn't complain though. Tawni Hart really was my best friend._

"Okay, How do I look now, I don't want to look like I tried too hard." I said in a worried tone.

"Sonny you look great, not as stunning as me of course but yeah you look nice… and I think its time for you to go, its past 8:50." said Tawni.

"Oh uh okay..." I said quickly as Tawni practically threw me out of the prop room. Not before hugging me though.

"Wow Sonny, your hair smells really familiar to me, looks great though, bye!" said Tawni giggling

"Oh you silly! I'm sure the chemicals in your hairspray have gotten to you!" I laughed a loud, nervous, fake laugh and was shoved out of the room.

_Then it hit me. Tawni'sideat of "nice" was pink, and feathers, and flowers and hearts. I mean, I __**was**__ wearing her clothes, and pretty much all of it had some kind of pink animal print on it… At this point it didn't matter though I couldn't ditch Chad just to change my clothes. If he liked me, he'd like me no matter what I was wearing. I grabbed a lock of my hair and sniffed it, don't laugh, the smell of strawberries always soothes my nerves, only now the warm, carefree scent of strawberry wasn't there, my hair smelled kind of salty and medicine-y. It was "salon shampoo" they all smelled kind of medicine-y. I instantly missed the comfortable scent of fresh strawberries. _

_I rushed outside and found myself practically lost on a warm, pitch-black night. I was unfamiliar with this part of the studio…and I left my phone in the back pocket of my skinny jeans. What if Chad left? Where did he go? Oh no! It was just like my dream! He's probably with Portlyn right now! I caught my breath and sighed. I told myself to relax. Chad isn't a total jerk. Well…actually, he is Americas most hated puppy-shover..._

"Hey, Cutie" said a deep, unfamiliar, _not Chad_ voice.

I felt rough hands on my shoulders. I looked up and in the dark night all I saw was a dark silhouette just barely looming over me.

_My first and only reaction was to scream. So I did._

Authors Note; Did you like it? Let me know, if I should add more. I'm debating whether or not to, because it took me a few hours to write but if you guys can motivate me enough I promise to do an entire story full of chapters ;). Thanks so much readers, iOutspoken


	2. Sonny With A Chance of Soft Jazz

_I rushed outside and found myself practically lost on a warm, pitch-black night. I was unfamiliar with this part of the studio…and I left my phone in the back pocket of my skinny jeans. What if Chad left? Where did he go? Oh no! It was just like my dream! He's probably with Portlyn right now! I caught my breath and sighed. I told myself to relax. Chad isn't a total jerk. Well…actually, he is Americas most hated puppy-shover..._

"_Hey, Cutie" said a deep, unfamiliar, not Chad voice._

_I felt rough hands on my shoulders. I looked up and in the dark night all I saw was a dark silhouette just barely looming over me._

_My first and only reaction was to scream. So I did._

_What the hell is going on? Where's Chad? Jerk… those are the thoughts that went through my head as I was running and screaming simultaneously. Hmm… I'm a multi-tasker…_ the creepy silhouette behind me wouldn't stop following me. He just kept running. I didn't have my phone and I was in valuable pair of Tawni's heels. I couldn't possibly keep running. So I turned around. And. I . Hit. Him..

_I Hit. Him. I swung my tiny (but heavy) purse and I hit him. __**In the jewels. Pearls. Treasure chest. Cash and Prizes. Nuts. Huevos?**__ Get what I'm saying? ..Whoopsies! Somebody's not gonna have kids……_and that's when the silhouette hunched over and yelped. He seemed to be reaching towards me, he was totally out of breath and all I understood was an extremely squeaky :

"S-s-onny its m-mee Ch-chaad."

"Oh my god Chad I'm so sorry…" _I didn't have brothers so I wasn't sure how to deal with this…I kneeled by his side and encouraged him the best I could. I mean I'm not a guy I can't feel his pain._

"Do squats! Do squats!" I rooted.

"S-s-onny sh-shut u-p!" yelled a squeaky voice.

I giggled a little. _The voice made me feel like I just kicked mickey mouse in the cash 'n prizes. I cant tell Chad that though. He'd be humiliated. I hate seeing pain in his beautiful eyes._As he was hunched over I saw a small, what looked like a button fall out from the collar of his polo. As I patted his back with my left hand I picked it up with my right hand. I smelled it, squeezed, it and even looked for an "on" or "off" switch. It looked totally unsuspicious. Just a plain old button. Okay_.. I swear I saw tears in his stunning eyes, but he could never know I said that. _

"I'm so sorry Chad……

…You Jerk!" That's when I noticed it. _The button like clip thing was a voice changer! My apology turned out so much deeper than it was supposed to be. Chad got what he deserved! He was trying to scare me! _

"Chad! What the heck is this? What crap are you trying to pull?" I practically yelled.

"S-sonny it w-was a j-joke." he whimpered the face he put on was unbearable for me to stand. He looked so …in need.

_He was being a jerk, an arrogant, stupid, beautiful jerk but I felt a pang of sympathy for him. I was still mad, considering how frightened I was, my life practically flashed before my eyes… but he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and maybe if I helped him he would apologize. He needed me right now and I wasn't going to abandon him like a puppy or something. I reached over and did something I would've never done if he didn't look so vulnerable. _

I grabbed his face gently, looked him straight in his striking sapphire eyes and I told him to hold on to me as we walked. I took a deep breath and told myself that I was in control_. Any other day I would've ran and hid at the thought of being so close to perfection. Arrogant perfection. But today, perfection wasn't so perfect and he needed me. _I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, I held it in place. _He smells so incredible_ I thought, dazed. I shook off his charm and continued with operation "Save Chad and his two friends." I wrapped my other arm around his waist and with a team effort I was able to drag him into a coffee shop.

The café was playing soft jazz music, as couples sat around in booths sharing fluffy pastries and stealing flirtatious glances. I was immediately jealous.

"I want that" I whimpered softy.

Luckily though Chad had recovered mildly and was in the restroom…umm making sure he was…okay. I knew he was going to be a while_. He was probably looking for a window or a passageway to escape out of in the bathroom. Why would he still be here after I mauled his buddies with my purse? _

I rested my head in my hands and I finally managed to look down and notice what I was wearing. _Not too shabby_ I thought, as tears rolled down my cheeks and decorated the white a-line skirt I was wearing. "Nice job Tawni, looks great" I murmured. _I half smiled at the thought of Tawni fixing me up for my "dream date". I pictured the look on her face when I would tell her of how horrible it went and it pained me. Tawni went around like a crazy person interrogating everyone she could find, ruining her reputation and everything in her way to get tonight for me. I chose not to look up because my make-up was probably running down my face, making me look like a raccoon. My first thought was how can I get out of this date without hurting Chad any further and without him seeing me like this. Then I looked out of the corner of my eye, and I saw him walking ever so confidently out of the men's washroom. He didn't walk. He would strut. He stuck out in this room of average people like a carrot did in a fruit salad_.

I quickly covered my face with my overgrown bangs so that he wouldn't see my smeared mascara, and he smoothly slid into the booth next to me. Not across from me.

"Their fine" he said calmly.

"Excuse me? I didn't understand what he meant.

"Uhm.._their_ fine.." he said as he smirked at me.

_I could tell he was searching for my eyes through my mop of dark bangs but I wouldn't let him._

"Oh right them...I'm sorry about that" I giggled loudly. _Chad could be a jerk but he knew how to make me laugh._

Then he reached into a small case in his pocket, and even though it was nighttime he whipped out large aviator sunglasses and handed them to me.

"Sonny I know what happened. Put these on and walk out with me. No paparazzi will see you're ...uhm… dirty face." He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk though, it was a real smile, his bright blue eyes flickered with hope, joy, and curiosity all at once.

I put on the sunglasses and he gently pushed back my dark waves with his hand. Everything was tinted a very dark blue.

_I couldn't admire him as well through the sunglasses, all of his godliness, kind of, dissipated. His eyes were less bright, and his skin less dewy. Everything felt less wonderful. I wasn't ready to complain though. This was Chad at his sweetest. _

We walked outside and he pulled my cold hands out of my jacket's pocket. _He held onto it tightly as he gently ran his large fingers one by one over the painted nails of my smaller ones. Paparazzi caught the whole scene with cameras and video. Surprisingly though Chad wasn't hiding me. He wasn't ashamed at all. Instead he squeezed my hand tighter and turned to wave at the Paparazzi with his free hand. He was being extremely confident for a guy I'd just hit in the ego._

We strolled up and down the streets like a couple. It was weird for me. But we talked and laughed, at one point he leaned into me and told me something I would've never guessed before. I was really hoping for another set of words but this was alright. He told me he could've been on "So Random" with me. That if "The Falls" ever killed him off (which probably wouldn't happen since he's the main character Mackenzie) his next choice would automatically be "So Random" and that he was considering it so much more now. After hanging out with me.

Chad abruptly pulled me onto a bench and we continued our conversation. It was one of the only times we had talked when we didn't fight. And then came reality and smacked me in the face.

"Hey Chad what time is it?" I wondered, Tawni would kill me if she had to hear about this stuff tomorrow.

"Almost 11:30..Why?" I could feel his cinnamon-y breath on my face. He leaned into me and asked so sincerely. There was a look of desperation in his eyes.

"I….." I was completely speechless. I felt like sooooo unexplainable. Chad looked perfect in the glow of the street lights.

He leaned in even closer. The tips of our noses were just barely brushing each other

"you…?" He said murmured confidently.

"I've g-got to g-g-et home s-soon." I just stuttered. Wow. I'd never been nervous around Chad Dylan Cooper in my whole life. Just starstruck that one time in the cafeteria...

He didn't move in closer, but he didn't back away either. I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Really Sonny, do you really?"

At that moment I could tell he was going for a kiss. And here's exactly what I did.

I leaned in… I could tell he got excited because he sat up…and I kissed the small gap between his nose and his upper lip. It was "the perfect way to end the date and keep him wanting more" as said by Tawni. I leaned back and I watched his expression go from overjoyed, to curious, to anxious like a little kid at a toy store.

"Chad," I put my index finger over his anxious lips. "The time for talking is over…"

I said in an exaggerated "The Falls" voice. "Now go home and put your sweet little dreams of kissing me to sleep."

He gasped and broke out into a fit of laughter. "You're not sure how that scene end's are you Sonny?" He said confidently. "I bet you didn't watch the end of the episode."

"Actually Chad you're right, I'm not sure how it ends." Tell me, how does it end, I whined curiously.

Chad leaned in and gave me a long hard kiss. He kept one hand on my waist and the other on the small of my back. It was perfect. I felt fireworks, and churchbells and all of those other clichés you hear about going through me.

Just as I was feeling more passionate about the kiss he pulled away. _He's good at this game _I thought.

He maintained the distance he was at before. Our noses brushed against each other lightly. And in a confident murmur he told me that Mackenzie plants a hard kiss on the girl he's with" and he doesn't forget to add that "the time for talkings over" is his line.


	3. Sonny With A Chance of The Charm Game

"_Actually Chad you're right, I'm not sure how it ends, tell me, how does it end?" I whined curiously._

_Chad leaned in and gave me a long hard kiss. He kept one hand on my waist and the other on the small of my back. It was perfect. I felt fireworks, and churchbells and all of those other clichés you hear about going through me._

_Just as I was feeling more passionate about the kiss he pulled away. __He's good at this game __I thought._

_He maintained the distance he was at before. Our noses brushed against each other lightly. And in a confident murmur he told me that Mackenzie plants a hard kiss on the girl he's with" and he doesn't forget to add that "the time for talkings over" is__** his**__ line._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors Note: Enjoy watching Sonny tease Chad? I did thoroughly ;) I promise to update soon after this chapter but first I need to know…if you guys wanted to see anything specifically. I was thinking of maybe adding a little Tawni/Nico stuff OF CHANNY IN THIS CHAPTER Well readers, I hope I please you all with every chapter, and remember all help or constructive criticism is encouraged, (NO FLAMES PLEASE!!) Lots of Love, iOutspoken_

Chad insisted that I stay with him just a little longer, but it was getting late, I knew Tawni would be worrying by now.

"Sonny, please..." His voice cracked a little bit. He grabbed my wrist gently as I stood up to leave and he pulled me onto his lap. _He looked so…needy_.

"Alright, but you have to clear things up with "the boss". I said sarcastically.

"The boss said he's alright with you staying longer, he also says he's okay with more kisses, more hugging, more dating, more seeing each other…"

Chad smirked at me. I slid off of his lap and onto the bench beside him

"Chaaad," I groaned "I meant Tawni".

"Of course, of course" he said sarcastically. "Piece of cake" he muttered as he fake yawned.

I passed him my phone and I dialed in Tawni's number, he insisted that he'd do the rest.

"Heeeeeyyy Blondy" He said as if he and Tawni were best friends, as if Blondy were a cute nickname she had chosen. _Wow he really wanted me to stay_ I thought. Because instantly he turned the charm on.

"Yes, yes, she does look absolutely dazzling in your clothes" he paused to look at me. He stared from my heels up and grinned.

I squirmed awkwardly.

"Blondy, I'll take that no for a yes. And trust me she's fine. I'll take good care of her." He didn't wait for her to respond before pressing the button to hang up on my cell. He turned to me and flashed a bright smile as amusement flickered in his satisfied eyes.

_He looks so content just being here with me and my mascara blotched face…I wonder if this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now…What would Zora, Brady, and Nico say…Forget this, my life is right here, right now with Chad.._

"Live in the moment" I whispered to myself

"What was that?" Chad turned around and eyed me curiously

"Lets do something crazy!" I blurted out

"Crazier than hitting your boyfriend in the pearls?" He smirked securely, but I could see a bit of worry in his eyes.

_I knew he wouldn't let me forget that. Wait...he just referred to himself as my boyfriend… Typical Chad. Boyfriend Chad or any version to not let me forget that I had harmed his manliness. Chad and Sonny. Sonny and Chad. Together. The words fit together like two puzzle pieces. Chad's girl. It was like a beautiful song being sung to myself exclusively. I wanted to get up and dance. That'd be weird though…I probably wouldn't be Chad's girl anymore if I did that. Too embarrassing._

"Much crazier" I replied with a smile. "Let's…go skydiving!"

"Sonnnnny" he moaned, "its too late for that…think less extreme sports-y"

I sighed deflated. "Looked like fun on TV" I mumbled.

"How about," He spoke slowly as If he were speaking with a small child "You come back to my house and we hang out there."

"Alright, Sounds fine to me."

We walked back to Chad's car holding hands. I was too excited to see his house, but I definitely couldn't show that. I sat alongside Chad as we drove by the highway and he picked an exit. I started humming to pass time. Thankfully it was a song we both knew and surprisingly Chad started humming along.

Chad mumbled something I didn't understand and continued humming. _The rumble of the highway is so relaxing_ I thought.

"Sonny......" I heard a familiar voice whisper my name. "Seems like we've got a case similar to sleeping beauty's" laughed Chad who I could now see through the one eye I had peeked open.

I fell asleep in the passenger seat of Chad's car. I giggled but I let him have his way. He leaned in and gave me a soft, lasting kiss on the lips. I peeked my eye open once more only to see him awaiting my reaction anxiously. I tried to remember exactly what sleeping beauty did right after the prince kissed her...but I couldn't… _did they fall in love? Did she say thanks and never see him again…What happened.._.I wondered...I kept both eyes closed and whispered

"Hey Chad…what does Sleeping Beauty do right after the prince kisses her?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said "I believe it was something along the lines of "My Hero!"…Then she proceeds to thank him with a big, delicious kiss right on the mouth. Lasting though, I'm pretty sure the Disney movie's kiss was at least two minutes long." He claimed as he smirked at me. I could tell he was making this up, but there was no need to kill the mood. I giggled a little and practically yelled "My hero!" as I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a long "delicious" as Chad would say Disney movie kiss. If Disney's was at least over two minutes. We had beat them with an extra minute and a half. Chad dragged my half dazed, limp body over to the door of his house. Which I hadn't even noticed until now. His house was tremendously large. It was beautiful though. _It looked like something you would see in "__**Good Housekeeping**__"._ That was just the front of the house though. Chad whipped out a pair of silver keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Chad gave me the grand tour of his huge house. His house was spectacular. His entire house except for a few rooms including his own followed a very woodsy color scheme. Soft tones of brown, khaki, green, gold, white, and caramel decorated his house.

I gasped out a loud and when I noticed it…_all of these rooms were empty_

"Sonny what's wrong?" Asked a now concerned Chad.

"Where are your parents Chad?" I asked worried.

He laughed loudly as he held ran his fingers through his hair and said

"Sonny, my parents aren't home, they never are." A look of sadness passed over his face but was then overcome with happiness when he looked up and saw that I was with him.

"W-what do th-they d-do?" I stuttered. The look of grief in Chad's eyes was unbearably obvious. It made me feel horribly thankful for having a solid family.

"Oh, well, my Mom, she models."

_Of course, I thought, that's were Chad got his looks…_

"And my Dad directs movies, you see Sonny…. acting, singing, dancing, modeling…" he said as he winked at me "it's all in my blood."

"So they won't mind that I'm here?" I asked nervously.

"Sonny don't worry okay? Just relax and have a good time, it's just you and me here." He said sincerely.

An awkward silence passed and suddenly Chad suggested that we go for a swim.

"But Chad it's… thundering outside." I thought to myself. _Jeez all of the acting is getting to his sweet little head._

"Indoors, silly." He replied with a mocking tone.

_Maybe all of the acting is getting to my sweet little head…_

Chad walked out of his enormous room in only a pair of knee-length, solid red board shorts. "_Wow_" I thought to myself. Only I didn't think it. It slipped out. I quickly put my hands over my face to cover my now pink cheeks. I could see Chad look up and chuckle as he heard my honest remark.

"What did you expect I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." He said coyly.

_Sometimes his annoying confidence was extremely attractive_. I looked over at Chad and realized I didn't have a swimsuit for myself. I quickly muttered it to Chad and he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to what seemed like his parent's room. I was too distracted by "baby Chaddie" pictures all over the walls of the room to realize what he was doing.

"Sonny"

"Yeah Chaddie? I coughed to cover the loud stream of pink now pooling my face once more. "I mean Chad."

"You can call me that if you want" he turned around to face me and grinned. "Here wear anyone of these swimsuits, I'm sure they'll fit. Meet me in the pool downstairs afterwards okay?" He walked away casually, And I was sure he was gone when I heard the classic splash of a cannonball coming from the downstairs.

I tried on multiple bathing suits, some looked ridiculous though, decked out in sequins and feathers, I was sure that these were suits Chad's mom had gotten to take home after modeling in them because them seemed if never used, rarely used. Some were too revealing though too. I decided on a strapless, forest green monokini. I walked downstairs proudly showing off the swimsuit. _I didn't need Chad's mouth hanging open so I decided I'd try to sneak into the pool before he could see me. I'd sneak in while he was underwater. _

"Perfect plan, I'll get in while he's underwater" I muttered to myself.

"Why wouldn't you want me to see you?" murmured sweetly the owner of two muscular arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "You look great." _Despite of always being a total charmer, Chad could ruin a moment_. He lifted me gently and spoke to me sweetly as he walked towards the pool. I was completely stunned. I loved the attention.

Then the warm, toned arms dropped me and I felt the rush of the cold water all over. Once I emerged from the cold water I'd realized that Chad used his charm over me. I haven't practiced before but I was sure that I could play this game too. Instead of being mad, I put on a huge smile and laughed as if it didn't matter. A look of disappointment passed over Chad's handsome face. _I'm sure he was expecting competitive Sonny._

"Oh Chaddie" I called him that intentionally this time. I put on my most alluring voice. "Would you please come here for a second, I really need you." I exaggerated obviously. He came over smiling. I'm sure he thought I was too innocent to pull anything like I was about to. He came over like a gullible bee to sweet honey. He had let his guard down since nobody else was around. We met at the pools edge, me, obviously in the pool and him standing over me. Amused and curious expressions flickered through his happy eyes as if he were a little boy. I held my alluring smile and I motioned with my finger for him to crouch down. He did. Too easy I thought. I grabbed his foot and dragged him in as he yelped startled. _I like the charm game._

Authors Note : Did you like it? I think this was my favorite chapter to write, It's been really fun making Sonny all cute and tease-y. :D Okay so I have a surprise for you guys!!! I'm going to make a companion story to "Sonny with a chance of eavesdropping" from Chad's point of view. So if you put me on your watch you'll know when it comes out ;) I'll think I'll continue Sonny's point of view first and once it ends I'll do Chad's but I'm pretty psyched about it!!! Also for those of you that don't know what a monokini is here's a link. (Sonny's is in forest green though)

.com/life/_

Thanks for reading and leave ideas or any comments at all in the reviews _** Thanks for the motivation RayneCatcher17. **_


	4. Sonny With A Chance of Pale Vampire Guys

Authors Note : Hey readers  Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise to be more on top of things from here on. I'm a little bit stuck right now…but I'm going to try to make this one a good chapter. In my last chapter I mentioned that I would be making a companion story to this only it'd be from Chad's point of view. What do you guys think? Good Idea? If I go through with it I will be starting it whenever I'm done with Sonny's side…Put me on your watch and you'll know when it comes out. ;) Thanks – iOutspoken. Thanks if you reviewed anonymously, but for those of you who didn't ; sonnycentral , The Word Shaker , NyokoNya , Chlavisfan4ever , sorry if you weren't mentioned but I only mentioned my first few review : Thanks so so much to ALL of you guys though. I never thought I'd be near this many reviews.

_We met at the pools edge, me, obviously in the pool and him standing over me. Amused and curious expressions flickered through his happy eyes as if he were a little boy. I held my alluring smile and I motioned with my finger for him to crouch down. He did. Too easy I thought. I grabbed his foot and dragged him in as he yelped startled. I like the charm game._

_Mmm..my bed smells so nice_ I thought.I ripped off my puffy, navy blue sheets and stretched. I hadn't felt this energized in forever. I tugged on my worn out pajamas to straighten them out, and I quickly straightened out my bed head in the mirror of my dark wood vanity. _My navy blue sheets… my gray, holey, pajamas…my vanity? None of it was mine._ I rubbed my eyes roughly and I looked in the mirror. My hair was an unmanageable mess because I hadn't tied it up the night before, but I was wearing an enormous gray nike t-shirt. That didn't belong to me. It had a few holes in it and it certainly wasn't mine. I looked around the room. _It's definitely Chad's_. Awards cluttered the barely visible dark blue walls.

"These aren't my navy blue sheets" I worried out loud.

"Sonny keep it down…please" murmured Chad's voice.

I looked around for Chad. I lifted the sheets beside me in the large, soft bed, but he wasn't there. I sighed, exasperated but relieved at the same time. I wasn't in the mood for hide and go seek though. I warily got off of the huge bed and tripped onto my knees.

"Ooooff" complained an out of breath voice

I found Chad.

"Oww." I whined as I rubbed my soon to be purple knee. I had landed on a lumpy bundle of multicolored blankets. _Chad isn't such a jerk after all. He let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the floor. How sweet…and un-Chad like. _

"Sonny what are you implying? Sitting on me like that?" Smirked Chad in a mock innocent voice.

_Jerk. Total jerk_.

I awkwardly lifted myself off of his legs and threw myself at the lump of blankets beside him. They smelled just as good as his bed did.

I closed my eyes and started to think about what happened after we swam.

_Chad had his help make us sandwiches…then we went into his living room, wet bathing suits and all and we watched some movie…what happened after the movie?_

"Chad…" I poked his bare shoulder. He only wore long "night pants" as he called them to go to sleep

"Hmm…?" He mumbled back.

_Oh…okay so he's "asleep" when I need him but not when I'm sitting on him…funny how that works…_

"Chad…" I said more seductively this time as I snuggled in close and wrapped my arm around his waist. I ruined my perfect voice though because I laughed at my own attempt at being sexy.

He looked down at me and smiled cockily , he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I looked around and laughed out loud again. Only to receive a strange look from Chad. _I seemed like a cut out of him. Laying on top of his muscular frame, If I positioned myself exactly as he was, you could really see how much more fragile I looked in comparison to him. _

_I put on my needy voice and suddenly he's awake again…I'm liking how this works… mental note : Sonny, always use your alluring voice when you want something out of Chad. Silly teenage boys and their needs… This time I kept my laugh to myself. Chad wouldn't get it._

"Chad…what happened right after the movie?" I said, my voice full of wonder.

"Well… you fell asleep. Again. Jeez what do you do after work Sonny..." He said sarcastically

"…And...?" I pushed Chad.

"You were practically blacked out… so I carried you upstairs"… He paused and smiled for a moment, but continued "You were mumbling some crazy stuff"... A rush a pink overcame Chad's face but he kept speaking … " So I lent you a shirt to sleep in and I called Tawni from your phone to tell her you were alright and that you'd fallen asleep, I told her you'd be back today. There was a harsh storm too… I could've taken you home but I didn't want to" murmured Chad shyly.

"So you took care of everything?" I said happily as I played with the soft blonde hair on the back of his head.

"Everything." He smiled honestly.

"You're so good to me" I murmured in his ear as I played with his silky blonde hair.

"Yeah?" he murmured back looking for more boost for his ego

"Yea-"

_Hold on …how the hell did I get into this shirt. How did I get back into my underwear? Last thing I was wearing was my monokini…_

"Chad… how did I get into this shirt?" I asked in a solid voice through gritted teeth.

"Sonny, you're not fat, you slid right into it." Said Chad sarcastically.

"You big jerk!" I grabbed the closest thing to me ( a navy blue pillow) and I began to hit him with it.

Chad put his hands over his hair as he tried to fend for himself. He said a few things, but I didn't feel like listening. The frustration I was feeling clouded up my hearing.

Chad gave up on kindness and decided that he'd make me listen even if I didn't want to. He snatched the pillow out of my hands and gently pulled both of my wrists behind me.

"Sonny" He said calmly. "I was joking."

My shoulders eased, but I was still angry. I stayed quiet. _There was nothing to say_.

"The help, got you changed…the help being Lydia, my maid." He said calmly, probably _hoping that some of his coolness would rub off on me_.

_I tried to wrestle out of his grip but he held me there. I was tired of his "joking" It wasn't funny or cute anymore. __**My**__ jokes never hurt anyone._

"Sonny,.." He said pleadingly.

I finally freed myself of his tight hold on me.

"What the hell Chad? "Joking?" Again?" I yelled, shocked at the needles in my tone. I gathered my clothing and quickly pulled on my white skirt. If I was going to make an exit, I'd have to be wearing some kind of bottom. Especially if the paparazzi were there.

_Had he no respect for me? He looked at me shocked. Like I had kicked him or something. As if he were the victim. Give me a break._

"Jerk." I muttered as I stomped my foot and snatched my phone off of his night table.

I ran down his wooden stairs and dashed out his door, he called for me to come back but I blocked him out. _The last thing I felt was sympathy. I ran out, far away, where I felt both relief and sadness being away from him. I found refuge beside a shady tree and I ignored all of the calls coming into my phone, obviously from Chad. I sobbed silently, as I thought of how the pale guy from the movie I saw last week totally made sense now. His girl was his own personal brand of heroine. A drug both good and bad for you in too many different ways to tell. Despite of not being a vampire. I could surely put myself in his position._

"Are there more pluses than minuses about Chad? Or is it the other way around?" I muttered to myself as I tore leaves apart that I had ripped off of the lower branches.

Authors Note : Wow…That was hard for me to write towards the end because if you've noticed.. They're always flirtatious but they've never fought in previous chapters. Very hard, sorry if it was kind of bad. :/ Too depressing for me. Haha hope you guys liked the Twilight reference. Leave lots of reviews! :D Thanks - iOutspoken


	5. Sonny With A Chance of Games

_DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN THE JO BROS ____ OR SWAC!_

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, what can I say I've been busy! I won't abandon you guys though ;)

I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, added and even messaged me on my story so far! I really appreciate what y'all are doing for me  I love getting "fan mail", criticism, and even tips on my writing.(NO FLAMES !!) Thank you : _**Your Romeo , Bhavava331 , Sonnycentral, TehNinjaGlare, RayneCatcher17, NyokoNya, hahaha , The Word Shaker , picadillyyy , Chlavisfan4ever , xxorangexxmonkeyxx , ChadxSonny14 , MISTALI , Miyako Mizuki , xAryax , Kylie Robbins , and Sweetgalsab**_ . I truly appreciate all of the motivation you guys are giving me and I'm glad to say that I super excited about the companion story to this from Chads point of view.  - Love iOutspoken

_**ATTTENTION : THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER **__****__** FROM SONNY'S P.O.V. ADD ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT AND EXPECT A COMPANION STORY FROM CHAD'S POV!!!!!!!!!**_

"_Jerk." I muttered as I stomped my foot and snatched my phone off of his night table._

_I ran down his wooden stairs and dashed out his door, he called for me to come back but I blocked him out. The last thing I felt was sympathy. I ran out, far away, where I felt both relief and sadness being away from him. I found refuge beside a shady tree and I ignored all of the calls coming into my phone, obviously from Chad. I sobbed silently, as I thought of how the pale guy from the movie I saw last week totally made sense now. His girl was his own personal brand of heroine. A drug both good and bad for you in too many different ways to tell. Despite of not being a vampire. I could surely put myself in his position._

"_Are there more pluses than minuses about Chad? Or is it the other way around?" I muttered to myself as I tore leaves apart that I had ripped off of the lower branches._

I called Tawni trying to cover my stuttering voice so that she wouldn't know that I was crying. Of course I explained more or less what happened and she came. Obviously not before whining about how she had a mani/pedi appointment scheduled and that she was missing it for me. I apologized to her_. I've been doing that a lot lately, apologizing._ I knew when Tawni had arrived because I could spot her hot pink convertible from blocks away. She honked ( a very high pitched honk for a convertible) to get my attention and I hopped in to her faux leopard skin seat covers. _Lacking in the kind of support I needed, Tawni tried hard to make me feel better. She even pulled me into an awkward, clumsy hug._ An awkward, clumsy hug while driving, where we almost hit a fire hydrant. Therefore probably traumatizing us both to never hug again. As usual. We rarely hugged. I fidgeted with Tawni's stereo the whole way back to her house until I recognized an old, but soft and memorable, tune playing_. A sentimental, sweet voice sung out the following lyrics :_

"_**Will you care, when I'm gone?**_

_**And it's time, and I've really had enough**_

_**And I'm sorry for the trouble**_

_**It's been costing us so much**_

_**Splitting apart, it's getting hard to tell what you want**_

_**I'm so bored with these games, games."**_

_I wondered if Chad cared at all, that I had left. Did he? He could easily have me replaced, with all of his worshipers he could have another "Sonny" in a flash. The song applied so well to what just happened it was chilling. I was sick of Chad's games. Was it impossible for him to say something without it hurting someone? Whenever I say a joke it never hurts anybody._

_It was an older, but still one of my favorite, Jonas Brothers songs. I felt my face heating up and my stomach began to hurt. _I bawled loudly right there in Tawni's car.

_Typical Tawni to not know what's going on she lived in her own world._

"Oh Sonny its okay, you can bounce back from this and date all three Jonas Brothers! You don't need Chad!" giggled Tawni happily.

"No, Tawni…" I mumbled sadly.

"Girl! Please! With a few highlights and totally new sense of style, different from that country – business – chic – mess you're wearing .You could be the prettiest girl in Hollywood. Right behind me of course" she scoffed.

"Tawni, really you don't have to star-.." I mumbled again

Tawni gasped loudly and clapped her hands together repeatedly "I just had the best idea ever!" she squealed as she threw her manicured hands up in the air.

"Hands on the steering wheel!" I yelled as I dove for her hot pink steering wheel and managed to get her back into the right lane.

Several people honked loudly and yelled some unmentionable things.

Instead of heading down the right street, Tawni entered a tiny shopping center where she parked and heaved my lifeless body out.

"Come on Sonny lets get ice cream!" She squealed in a mock happy voice. _Tawni didn't like ice cream. Not that I knew of…_

"Tawni you and I both know that you don't eat any kinds of carbs or fa-…" My voice trailed off when she began to scold me

"Sonny Munroe you will come with me and eat ice cream!" she screeched in the parking lot. "I never, ever eat ice cream and I'm making the exception for you!" She yelled loudly, flailing her toned arms in the air. "I don't care if you can or can't have the Jonas Brothers Sonny Munroe! You're going to come eat ice cream with me whether you like it or not!" She yelled even louder.

_Tawni definitely lived in her own world. For sure. When did I mention the Jonas Brothers? These were gorgeous, and I mean stunning guys but…Whatever, she was trying to be a good friend and she was going to eat a mixture of carbs, sugar, and fat just for me._

"Wow." I blinked back. I had never really seen Tawni so…loud.

Tawni and I sat down in a booth at the small ice cream parlor. She ordered a huge sundae covered in fudge and rainbow sprinkles. I didn't order anything_. I wasn't in the ice cream mood._

"Wow Tawni that's a lot, I never really thought that you liked junk food."

"Its not for me." Smiled Tawni politely. _But what she was implying was clear. I'd eat the sundae or else_.

_I wonder what " else" is…._

Tawni pushed the Sundae forward and handed me the spoon.

"Go." She said.

I sighed and started on the mountain of ice cream in front of me. _Just the milk used in this could probably feed a family of 6 for a few months…_

I sighed waddling out of the ice cream store. Tawni _was right. I did feel better. Better and fatter. I laughed out loud but when I got the same weird look from Tawni that I got from Chad I immediately quieted down. At the ice cream store I pretended not to notice that Tawni had taken my phone outside and that she was erasing all of the notifications of missed calls from Chad. I snickered at the thought of my self–absorbed friend caring for me._

This time Tawni actually drove to her home. Safely. She muttered a quick hello to her parents and she dragged me to her room.

"So I was thinking…" mumbled Tawni.

"We could do what they do in those cute sleepover movies!" Squealed Tawni. " I've only done skits of sleepovers but I'm pretty sure we're supposed to eat junk food, watch movies, do our nails, well you could do mine," she added quickly "Gossip , stay up late…I don't know.." she sighed exasperated.

This was Tawni at her best trying to make me feel better. Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of cows "mooing". My phone had either just gotten a text message or somebody was calling me. I lunged for Tawni's bag to see who was trying to talk to me, but Tawni smacked both of my hands and lectured me. "Sonny, it's a sleepover don't worry about your phone, I'll take care of it." Tawni disappeared briefly with a smug smile on her face when I asked her who called her smile fell and she stuttered.

"Uh yeah, Ch-, Zora! Yeah! She texted you. She wanted to know what was going on…" Tawni giggled suspiciously and suddenly whipped out an array of different shades of pink nail polishes and a black nail file. _Pretty impressive for someone who doesn't do their own nails._

"Do my nails! Sonny!" commanded Tawni. _She seemed serious and she was being a great friend up until now…_

_Why not?_

I pulled her hand over, and the "_fun_" began.

After forty-five minutes of doing and undoing Tawni's nails. We both agreed that a neon pink with stick – on rhinestones would look very uhm… "Tawni." She decided that they looked "alright." And of course didn't offer to do mine, but she did give me some good tips that her manicurists had given her. _Even though she's never needed them._

As I painted my nails black with white tips, Tawni was constantly entering and exiting the room. With my phone. I didn't think much of it though_. I'ts just Tawni, the worst she could be doing could be signing me up for "What Not To Wear."_

Tawni came back smiling and told me that we were going to watch "Legally Blonde." _Sounded boring but I didn't care , I'd give it a try for my best friend_.

_The movie was Tawni itself. Bubbly blonde, loves shopping, etc. etc. I wonder which of the two got famous first because I felt as if it were Tawni I was watching on the sixty inch plasma screen tv. The blonde fell into a three day depression over her ex boyfriend whom she was hoping would propose to her._

"Great movie" I said sarcastically.

I expected to hear Tawni's voice defend her choice in movie but she wasn't in her fluffy pink sleeping bag. Tawni forced me to leave my sleeping bag by the window because she said that the birds chirping in the tree from outside bothered her. _I didn't mind though, in Wisconsin sleeping with our windows open was a common thing to do. There weren't any burglars or crime to worry about._

Tawni walked back in smiling confidently, with my phone. Again. _Probably ordering pizza like they did in that one sleepover movie…_

Tawni turned to me and excitedly explained the entire plot of the boring movie to me… _I smiled and nodded as if I were listening, but today had been a long day and the last thing I needed to hear was Tawni's life story. I pinched myself for the hint of venom in that last thought. Tawni continued speaking and didn't seem to notice my drowsiness._

_Ever hear how the adults speak in those old episodes of Charlie Brown? That's all I could hear coming out of Tawni's shiny, glossed lips._

_Zzzzzzzzzzz…….._

"Sonnnnnyyy….." said a smooth , syrupy voice.

I didn't dare open my eyes. The window was open and that wasn't Tawni or anyone in her families voice.

"Are you pulling a sleeping beauty on me Sonny? Again?" said the sweet voice in mock disappointment.

_I knew that voice instantly. I missed that voice. I didn't respond but he kept speaking to me. He leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my face._

"Do you remember your lines?" He whispered curiously.

_I tried not to smile but the top corner of my lip was twitching over and over again because I was trying so hard not to give away my consciousness. Of course I remembered my lines. I could never forget those lines_.

I still didn't respond. Surely he knew I was awake though.

I flopped onto my stomach as if I were asleep still, giving him my shoulder, therefore hiding my face and tiny smile. I could see Tawni also pretending to be asleep, watching us.

I flipped again onto my back defeated, only to find him lying next to me looking out Tawni's window. I'd have to talk to him eventually.

"Seems like I forgot them, again could you refresh my memory?." I sighed at the hint of cockiness in my voice_. I'm not sure if it was my half asleep brain that made me say that or the fact that I was sick of missing Chad, but the moment overwhelmed me and all of my anger melted away like honey._

Chad turned around and stared at me blankly before rolling over and wrapping his arms around me. _I needed this, I missed what I called "Chad Smell" there was an incredible tingling feeling that came along with taking a deep breath full of his scent. It was better than the smell of rain or the smell of freshly mowed grass. Even better than the smell of a Bath and Body Works store._

"I'm not sure we could do the whole scene here with Tawni asleep…" He whispered as he rolled his eyes at that last part. "But we could try." He smiled genuinely.

"Trust me she's really not aslee-mmph" _I was caught off guard by my boyfriend and enemy, Chad Dylan Cooper in a tasty kiss. He tenderly held onto my face as his scent but me in a daze. Along with a bright flash._

"Finally!" Squealed Tawni as she whipped out her digital camera and Sonny's cell phone as she winked

I jumped, startled._ This whole time Tawni was texting Chad…_

"I never thought I'd actually care but, Sonny's so boring to be with when she's distracted, I had to get you guys together for _MY_ sake of course. Jeez you two were putting my pretty eyes to sleep! More boring to watch than an episode of Mackenzie Falls! And for gods sake Sonny, Put some more passion into your kissing!" Lectured Tawni.

"I wouldn't mind that." Murmured Chad as he gave me his infamous smirk.

"Would you Chad? Would you really?" I snickered and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

_**I'm left in the dark**_

_**I never thought you could be breaking my heart**_

_**I'm so bored with these games, games**_

"Love the song, lyrics don't mean a thing though" mumbled Sonny as she fell asleep for real this time.

_**ATTTENTION : THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER **__****__** FROM SONNY'S P.O.V. ADD ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT AND EXPECT A COMPANION STORY FROM CHAD'S POV!!!!!!!!!**_

AUTHORS NOTE: Haha long chapter I enjoyed writing it though! Thanks guys for reading  I'm really really proud of this chapter and I can thank Chlavisfan4ever for being such an awesome fan and thinking that Sonny and Tawni could be watching "legally blonde" during their sleepover, it was the ideal movie that Sonny would sleep through, but Tawni would love. You guys did catch that Tawni kept escaping with Sonny's phone over and over again because she was Sonny and Chad up together again right? Thanks for all of the reviews and fan messages, I will be updating soon with Chads side  it will have a similar name and I will begin posting it soon but I need all of you to be aware of this it's the last chapter!! Lots and Lots of love, iOutspoken Add me to your author alert so that you know when I begin typing it up, it will not be continued on this story it will be companion to this story but it won't be attached as a chapter 6 ,7 ,8, etc etc.


End file.
